


Crazy Berries

by iblamethenubbins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Humor, Illustrations, Romance, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart for "Smaller Victories" by Bluemoonmaverick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Berries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smaller Victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150116) by [bluemoonmaverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick). 



> If you haven't read "Smaller Victories" do not look at this. It's very spoilery. 
> 
> I don't know what came over me. Apparently stick figure fic illustrations are my new thing. 
> 
> One day I'll actually learn how to draw.


End file.
